


brian cream egg

by oftensoalone



Series: Eggverse [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, eggsplicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftensoalone/pseuds/oftensoalone
Summary: smooth brian
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Eggverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126505
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	brian cream egg

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The story you are about to encounter is meant to be read as satire. In no way is it made to criticize, belittle, or call out anyone’s attempt at writing erotic. This was conceived in good humor and good faith.
> 
> There have been outrageous fanfic tropes throughout the years and many of us have been around long enough to see them rise and fall. That being said, every writer had to start somewhere. So please post every work whether you think it is up to some imaginary standards. Fanfiction should be for your enjoyment, not someone else's judgement
> 
> This is for all of my Discord members :)))))

kya generously smeared the brian cream on lins forehead 

lin touched kyas creme egg. kyas globes quivered at the touch. 

“oH TOPH’s OLDEST DAUGHTER,” kya howled. the cream was hot and moist, like oatmeal and kya’s womanhood. 

the bed began to quiver like the earth lin bented when she bendts. 

Kya's mature Brian raced at the thought of the younger earthbenders firm globes

lin thrust her fingers into kya’s pulsating creme center like a spirit-vine-powered satomobile

lins ex-boyfriends sister adjusted her soup shoes before continuing the horizontal tangoing. 

“ngggghh ngggh,” master paku’s estranged fiancee’s daughter’s daughter’s daughter screamed, being a pretend satomoblie  
“yes, increase your moan volume,” hollered baatar’s sister in law

the beifong born before su and after toph spit out the stray gray pube from her mouth as she plundered the waterbending warrior’s watering hold  
“oh, opal’s aunt, INCRESE” the only waterbendering cloud kid kicked off one soup shoe in ecstasy then Her breasts stood up like palm trees

then the beans splattered everywhere, and y/n rushed to pick them up to eat with the pepperoni off y/n’s nipples

“they’ll taste great with the pizza,” y/n explained  
and then the scarRed beifong pulled out another smooth brian. “i am the scarred beifong and i said so” and then shoveled her CREAMY fingers into the water benders igloo. 

then monk gyatso’s student’s daughter & gran gran’s only great granddaughter’s lover cummmed togethr and y/N was picking up the individual beans for saving.


End file.
